This invention pertains generally to head coverings, and more particularly to head coverings combined with a hank of hair, natural or synthetic, protruding therefrom.
There are many causes for the loss of hair in both men and women. Mere increasing age often leaves its mark, the attendant loss of some or all of one's cranial covering being an all-too-common price that is paid for longevity. However, there are problems more serious than age that result in loss of hair, often prematurely, and sometimes quite suddenly. For example, chemotherapy patients, young and old alike, usually experience a partial, or even total, loss of natural hair in undergoing the treatments. Further, cranial surgery necessarily involves the deliberate removal of at least a portion of the patient's hair.
Whatever the cause of hirsute depletion, and whether it be permanent or only temporary for a matter of weeks or months, it is apparent that ego-satisfaction and the expectations of ordinary grooming require some sort of facade that will provide the appearance of a natural, abundant growth of hair. Wigs have often been procured in an attempt to satisfy this need, as have various hats, caps or thelike which have hair or hair-like strands mounted thereon. However, even the most expensive wigs are heavy, hot and "itchy", shortcomings which are all to well known as those of the head coverings provided with protruding hair.